The invention is intended to answer a long-felt need in the field of image recording. More specifically, the invention allows for selection of a media type, whether it be paper, film, or plate, or a different size media of the same type. Two media supply cassettes are mounted within an internal drum recorder, or the like. Selection of the media can be programmed to be automatic, or can be input by a user's command.
A general object of the invention is to select media from one of two supply cassettes that are mounted within an imaging system.
It is a general object of the invention to prevent waste of unexposed media.
A feature of the invention is a rewinding mechanism provided on the media supply cassettes.